Una mañana cálida
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Todo se siente lindo, suave y correcto según Harry. ¿Por qué será?


Fic hecho para el cumpleaños de **TOM FELTON**. ¡Felices 22 años, precioso!

Dedicado a **a-lunática**. Gracias miles por haberme mandado tu reply, hace ya mas de un mes, eres una de mis favoritas. Y gracias también por el apoyo que me diste en esa contestación.

Creo que es fluff, eso espero. Y espero que les guste.

No lo hago para ganar dinero, lo hago porque me gusta, me relaja y porque no tengo sueño.

Los personajes son de Jotaká, lo cual no es ninguna novedad..

**Una mañana calida**

Parecía como que el mundo se había levantado de buen humor.

O sea, no era que él estuviese feliz y por eso, solo por eso _todo_ se sentía feliz, no. Para nada. Eso eran cosas de chicas, él era un chico y no hacía ese cambio en el universo. Solo que al mundo, al clima, justo ese día se le ocurrió ser lindo.

Se había despertado esa mañana dándose cuenta que lo hizo de buen humor, sin el jodido perro de la vecina de arriba ladrando hasta meterse en su inconsciente. Y ya estaba contento.

Pero estaba contento porque el señor del clima, había dicho que iba a estar calido. No que él se sintiera calido interiormente.

Luego se había ido al baño. Se metió en la ducha, donde el agua salió templada a la primera y le permitió meterse enseguida para disfrutarla. Se paso el jabón por el cuerpo, sintiendo el olor a los jazmines, disfrutando del toque suave y sedoso que dejaba junto a las burbujitas que hasta hacían de su ducha, algo cómico y romántico. Pero era el jabón, no él.

El jabón era aquello que estaba encandilando a Harry con su tacto más suave, y con sus espumas chistosas acariciando su moreno cuerpo, y su olor a jazmines encandilándolo. No que él ya lo estuviera, no que él fuera una quinceañera que cuando esta enamorada todo su alrededor es más intenso y hasta el jabón de jazmines es delicioso. ¿Y porque el tenia un jabón con olor a flores?

Pero siguió con su baño, disfrutando del agua calentita, del para nada romántico jabón, y de una hermosa paja mañanera.

Para cuando termino de bañarse, se dedico su buen tiempo a secarse, a intentar peinarse, y a lavarse los dientes.

Luego se dirigió, una vez fuera del baño, a su armario donde se puso desodorante y colonia. La colonia la había rozado con la mano al coger el desodorante que se había escondido en la parte trasera de la repisa, no que él la buscara porque sea justo el perfume que su novio le había regalado en su cumpleaños. No, para nada.

Se puso un Jean, y se encontró – porque no la busco – una camisa verde. Y ya que estaba se miro en el espejo y se encanto con él mismo. La camisa, que no se la había puesto nunca, le quedaba de morirse, y le resaltaba esos ojazos verdes impresionantes que tenia. Así que, como estaba muy lindo, no se sintió vanidoso por haberse quedado cerca de media hora delante del espejo, tocándose la barbilla, o sonriéndole al maldito cristal.

Pero de pronto tuvo hambre.

Así que se tuvo que dignar a ir a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Ahí, las cortinas estaban dejando pasar el sol que iluminaba todo su apartamento, y hacía que el ambiente coordinase con sus sentimientos. Por alguna razón todo estaba lindo para Harry, ese día. Hasta el ruido de la hornalla prendiéndose y de la taza depositándose en el platito tenían un no se que pacífico y armonioso.

Hasta que se acordó que se había quedado sin mantequilla. Y él sin mantequilla en su tostada no podía hacer de eso un desayuno, por lo que tuvo que tomar las llaves y bajar a la tienda de la esquina de su edificio a comprar.

Si Harry creyó que los ruidos de su cocina eran pacíficos y armoniosos, le faltaban palabras entonces para describir lo que era la calle ese día.

Había nubes en el cielo, como siempre en Londres, pero el sol se colaba tranquilamente entre ellas, dándole a algunas un borde brillante, como un marcador de oro dibujando todos los surcos del cielo. Los rayos parecían pinceladas que caían a la ciudad, casi como si fuese una gran visión de lo que para él era el cielo.

Había un poco de viento, que más que nada eran brisas calidas que, a cada paso, acariciaban su rostro y se colaban entre su camisa verde y le hacían sonreír. Porque le hacían cosquillas y eso lo hacía sonreír. Él no estaba sonriendo ya, oh no, el no era una adolescente.

Había personas caminando cerca de él y no sabia por qué les sonreía a todos. Seguramente porque ellos lo hacían con él, y por educación, les devolvía cordialmente el gesto. Y algunos pajaritos estaban cantando en los árboles con un sonido tan perfecto y tan alegre, que parecía como si todo, cada detalle de esa mañana fuera una pieza de un rompecabezas. Como si él, uniendo todo eso, pudiera ver una imagen nítida de lo que para él era el amor.

Se sentía como si pudiera dibujar aquello. La calidez, el romanticismo, las pequeñas cosas bellas de una mañana calida como aquella, todo, contemplado por sus ojos que, por alguna razón, brillaban como si fuesen pequeños diamantitos verdes, uno junto al otro y brillando por la luz que se encontraba con ellos al ver el cielo.

Obviamente, era el día, no él.

Porque él era gay, y todo. Pero no era una niña tonta y enamoradiza que no puede diferenciar su estado de ánimo con el exterior y entonces lo ve todo, como si en efecto, el mundo mismo estuviese enamorado. No, era casualidad.

Así que una vez compro su mantequilla, se volvió a su apartamento.

El ascensor se había averiado, pero a Harry mucho no le molestaba subir las escaleras. Al fin y al cabo, vivía en el tercer piso. Solo tenía que subir, tranquilamente para no agitarse, y sostenerse de la barandilla, mientras observaba el bello color durazno con el que hacía una semana habían pintado el edificio.

Pero, claro esta, era el color el que complementaba la calidez que había sentido en su camino al almacén. Él no lo había relacionado por otra cosa.

Y una vez llego a su puerta, metió la llave y las dejo en la mesita. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde el agua para su té estaba lista y… ¿Él había apagado el fuego antes de irse?

Seguramente.

Se puso a preparar sus tostadas y su desayuno. Una vez todo estuvo listo, ordeno todo en una bandejita y se dirigió con ella a su sala de estar, donde solía desayunar mientras miraba televisión.

Pero casi se infarta al llegar allí y encontrarse a Draco, sentado, con una taza de té humeando y viéndolo todo sonriente.

- ¡Merlín, Draco!-

El rubio le sonrió y se puso de pie, sosteniendo la bandeja.

- Déjame que te ayude- le ofreció, luego le dió un besito chiquito en los labios, a modo de saludo. – Buenos días, por cierto.-

Harry camino junto a su novio y se sentó con él en el sillón.

- Creí que habíamos quedado de almorzar juntos a las 12:00.- le dijo Harry mientras veía a su rubio untándole la mantequilla recientemente adquirida en una tostada. Luego se la tendió.

- Si, pero quería sorprenderte. Quería comenzar el día desde temprano.- le dijo el rubio a sonrisas.

Ahí, sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar, tomando el desayuno con su novio, y viendo como el sol lo alumbraba desde la ventana, tuvo que aceptar que no era el clima el que había estado armonioso. Sino que era él, porque ese día era especial y entonces, todo lo que tenga que ver con esa mañana, iba a sentirse como Harry se sentía.

- Feliz aniversario, Draco.-

- Feliz aniversario, Harry.- sonrió el rubio, chocando suavemente su taza con la del moreno.

Harry besó al rubio entonces. Y llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada de malo en hacer que el todo a su alrededor se sienta suave, calido, perfecto y acomodado. No había nada de malo en estar feliz por cumplir un año de novio con Draco Malfoy, y por eso, sentir que el exterior, el aire, el cielo, también se acomodan a su felicidad toda.

No había nada de malo en darse cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, era como una adolescente de quince años enamorada.

No cuando los labios de Draco se cerraban alrededor de los suyos devolviéndole el beso de forma cálida. Como lo era esa mañana.

**Fin**


End file.
